tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Alison
Alison is a Mute Bosmeri Conjurer in Return of the King, she is introduced on the road between Hammerfell and High Rock and defends the group, sending familiars to assist them as they fended of King Danzig's men. Alison invites the companionship back to High Rock with her and offers them free shelter for a free ride back to the land of the Breton. Background Alison was born in High Rock to a Noble Bosmer Family, according to her parents, she was different to other children as she never spoke. The reason for this isn't known, if she isn't physically able to or if it's a psychological thing, either way, they were determined to find the answer. They subjected her to medical, spiritual and even paranormal experts as she spent her childhood being studied, prodded, poked, exorcised and eventually tortured, to cure her of her 'affliction.' In her early twenties, Alison befriended a Redguard House Keeper, by the name of Jasmine, who she eventually formed a sexual relationship with. Alison admits that the two of them weren't lovers per say and that their relationship was purely a physical thing, though she did consider Jasmine to be her friend. Upon finding out about her relationship with Jasmine, Alison's parents banished the Redguard and called in an expert to cure Alison of all of her ailments. They called in an Altmer, who resorted to using electroshock therapy, to try and get Alison to cure and to steer her away from her homosexual tendencies. The Bosmer ran away from home, after the first shock therapy session and has held a deep seeded resentment for her parents and anything associated with her old life. She lived on the road for several months, wandering from place to place, blowing what coin she had on drink and rooms, where she bedded a number of men, women and some people in-between as she dealt with her past traumas. Alison never stuck around after sleeping with her mates, even the ones she had a strong connection with, believing that nobody wanted a mute girlfriend. She'd always ditch them, leaving a note of apology and never looked back. Eventually she ran of coin and luck and almost died on the road, she resorted to robbing people for their coin, just to sustain her own life style and one day she picked a Master Conjurer as her target. The Bosmer was easily overpowered and defeated and expected to be slain on the side of the road but the conjurer instead took pity on her and took her under his wing. Already being well versed in Conjuration, Alison's abilities quickly flourished and she soon bloomed into an expert and eventually a master conjurer. She is able to conjure a number of impressive creatures and even control them, to a degree, with her mind. Because her Master, Xerxes, was incredibly disfigured, blind and barely even human anymore, Alison served as his agent. He sent her out on a number of missions, to collect items or run errands for him, sometimes these errands involved hopping the boarder. Eventually, Alison found herself growing bored with a life living in a cave and wished to join Nissa and her group as they work their way across Tamriel. Personality Alison is a rather cheery young Bosmer, who likes to work, study, travel and think lustful thoughts about others around her. Considering that she's young for a Bosmer and is still practically a teenager, she often has such idle fantasies about people around her and isn't very subtle about it either. Still, Alison knows the boundaries and puts the friendships of others first, she isn't delusional and doesn't expect people to return her feelings. Alison is pansexual, meaning that she likely to be attracted to anyone, in spite of their gender (even transgender people). Alison likes to write, not just to communicate but to also keep notes of her experiences and adventures in her diary, which she carries around, everywhere she goes. The Bosmer also has a love for reading and expanding her knowledge in the magical school of conjuration. The Bosmer is a mute and therefore has communication difficulties, this does not affect her intelligence and she is able to get around it by writing her thoughts down on a piece of paper, that she carries around with her, rather than saying them vocally. Xerxes and Aratius can read her thoughts, though she doesn't appreciate having her mind read, like an open book. In spite of Alison's confident attitude, she has very low self esteem, due to the fact that she grew up with parents who spent her whole life trying to 'fix' her. She has never stayed with a mate, saying that they wouldn't want a girlfriend who can't talk. She tries not to let her low opinion of herself be known to others and instead masks it with humor or sultry gestures. Appearances Return of the King XIV The Return of the King (Part 15) RotK 16 Return of the King 17 Return of the King 18 Return of the King (Part 19) Return of the King (Part 20) Return of the King (Part 21) Return of the King (Part 22) The Return of the King (Part 23) Trivia * Alison is the first Pansexual character written by Psychomantis108 * Alison is also the first mute character written by Psychomantis108, the first mute character written by the LoN team was Eilonwyn 'Julie' Hallison. Behind the scenes * The story of Alison's upbringing was based around the controversial Judge Rotenberg Center's educational program for children with neurological differences as well as the media hysteria surrounding them and the many phony and often damaging cures made in the pursuit of curing such people. * Alison's name could be taken from three potential influences, one is the Author's aunt, two is Alison Kraus a country musician and the third is Alison Venugoban, an Austrialian Science Fiction writer who is one of the Author's main inspirations. Category:Bosmer Category:Mages Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Return of the King